


I Got Your Back

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Sam and Bucky realise they're more alike than they would like to admit.





	I Got Your Back

«Move over punk.» 

«Move yourself, there is a whole couch over there!» Sam pointed at the couch a just across the table from him, but Bucky shook his head. 

«I don’t want the sun in my eyes.» «Oh come on wimp, afraid go a little sun?» Sam teased, seeing Bucky slightly narrowing his eyes.

«Got nothin to do with being weak, Birdman, even Steve sat in the sun very persistently with his drawing before the war.» Bucky pointed out as Sam reluctantly moved an inch to the right. 

«Seems he was as persistent then as he is now, huh.» Sam laughed quietly, shaking his head like a memory popped into his mind. 

«It’s like when I met him back in Washington, we used to have our morning runs in the same area. Of course, he ran a lot faster than me, and every damn time he ran past me he would say ‘on your left’, and when we run over here, he does the same. Every damn time.» Sam shook his head, and a small smiled appeared on Bucky’s lips as he lifted the steaming cup of hot chocolate to his lips. 

«I guess that punk still is as persistent as before,» Bucky said as he gazed in front of him. 

«I can promise you he is.» 

There was a silence between the two of them before Bucky chucked beside Sam. 

«What you laughing about?» 

«I just remembered when I fixed me and Steve a double date, we went to the Tivoli on Coney Island. I wanted to take the cyclone, I’m sure you’ve heard of it.» Sam nodded beside him. 

«The girls didn’t want to take it, having heard way too many of their friends saying it was horrible. Of course, only Steve hadn’t said anything yet, having just stood there the whole time looking up at it.» Bucky shook his head. 

«He ended up going on it with me after I told him to man up and prove to me he wasn’t such a wimp. He had bruises for a week after that, claiming they didn’t hurt. But he would winch every time someone would touch him because of it.» 

Bucky smiled at the memory of the simple times when life looked bright and all he had to worry about was getting a job and making sure Steve wasn’t beaten to a pulp. 

«He ain’t much different now.» Sam sighed, staring straight ahead, out of the window into the jungle of Wakanda. 

«Yeah.» Bucky sighed beside him, doing the same. 

«And we both got his back,» Sam added, turning to look at Bucky, for once giving him a genuine smile. «I guess we do, punk.» Bucky agreed, smiling back as well. 

Both men let it be at that, but after that, a silent agreement hangs between them. 

They would have each other’s backs, just as they both had Steve’s back, and would it ever come to question who they were to each other, the answer would be a friend.


End file.
